1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to asphalt production techniques. This invention particularly relates to asphalt production employing chemical additives.
2. Background of the Art
“Kerogen” is generally defined in the art of hydrocarbon production as a solid, insoluble hydrocarbon that has been converted by natural degradation (e.g., by diagenesis) and that principally contains carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur. Coal and oil shale are typical examples of materials that contain kerogens. “Bitumen” is generally defined in the art as a non-crystalline solid or viscous hydrocarbon material that is substantially soluble in carbon disulphide.
“Oil” is generally defined as a fluid containing a complex mixture of condensable hydrocarbons. During a refining process, oil is converted into a number of products. For example, gasoline is one such product and is a mixture of low viscosity and volatile hydrocarbons. Lubricating oil is another hydrocarbon product and has higher viscosity and lower volatility. Heavy fuel oils such as “Bunker C” have even greater viscosity and lower volatility. Materials which are even higher in viscosity and lower in volatility, but not quite a solid such as coke, are often also referred to in the art as bitumen and further include many of the non-hydrocarbon components of oil, including elemental sulfur and sulfur containing compounds.
These bitumen and bitumen like products have a surprising number of uses including but not limited to membranes useful for waterproofing roofs, shingle construction, and road construction.